


What happens if James and Lily come back from the Dead

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggests, James and Lily come back to life after Harry's fourth year. My version of the story. This is a short story of about 3-5 chapters only. Hope you like it. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have read plenty of stories where James and Lily come back from the dead and I was disappointed in most of them. The reason for that is in almost all those stories, James and Lily go see Dumbledore who then proceeds to make them wait for a while before telling Harry. Almost everyone else would know James and Lily came back from the dead except for Harry. And in those stories, if James and Lily protest about not seeing Harry, it is feeble and they immediately follow whatever Dumbledore tells... Come on! Those two died thinking Harry was also going to die. When they wake up in the Godrics Hollow graveyard, they would see that Harry's grave is not there. Not only that, there is a war memorial statue mentioning that Harry was alive! So they would be determined to find their son. They would definitely not listen to Dumbledore when he tell them to wait. They would have actually cursed him!
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to write my own version of the plot! This is just a short story of maybe 3-5 chapters! Hope you enjoy the story! Happy reading!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**Chapter: 1**

**25 June 1995**

**Godric's Hollow**

It was early in the morning on the 25th of June 1995. Only a few hours after the rebirth of one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history. Two unconscious people, a man and a woman, appeared on top of the graves with the headstones indicating the graves of Lily and James Potter. The man, with wild black hair and glasses, gasped trying to breathe in as much air as he could, as he regained his consciousness. He looked around confused as to why he was in a graveyard, before he remembered what had happened. He looked terrified before he saw his wife, a beautiful red head with lovely green eyes, gasping for breath as she sat up.

"Harry!" The woman cried out looking around for her son. "James, where is Harry?" she asked her husband.

"I don't know, Lils. I remember Voldemort coming to our home and you going upstairs with Harry. After that I think I was hit with a killing curse. The next thing I remember before waking up here, is a weird dream where Harry is a teenage boy, but he was fighting Voldemort and we came from a weird connection between Harry's and Voldemort's wands." The man named James said in a confused voice.

"I remember the same thing as well, James." The woman, Lily said.

The two of them got up and turned around to see on whose grave they were sitting and gasped when they saw the headstone indicating it was their own graves.

"Lets go to our cottage. We might find what happened." James suggested gently pulling a transfixed Lily from their graves. (It was weird to think about their graves, what with them being alive.)

The two of them made their way out of the graveyard past the kissing gate. James came to a stop at the heart of the village when he saw a small square, where there was some type of war memorial.

"I don't remember this being here, James. How long do you think we were gone?" Lily asked as she looked at the square as well.

"I don't know Lils. Come on, lets find out if there is a date on that." James said making his way to the memorial.

Both of them gasped when they neared it. Instead of an obelisk covered in names, there was a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face and a baby boy sitting in his mothers arms.

"Us?" Lily whispered touching the statue Harry's face gently. Finally, they made their way around the statue towards a dark street leading out of the village. They made their way to the end of the row of houses where their cottage was. Lily gasped at the dark mass that had been their cottage. The hedge had grown wild. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy, but the right side of the top floor had been entirely blown apart. That was Harry's nursery! James and Lily again wondered how long they had been gone and what had happened to Harry. They could only hope that Harry was alive, the feeble hope they felt because there had not been any grave with Harry's name on it near theirs.

James went to open the rusty gate when to their surprise, a sign had risen out of the ground in front of them, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre fast growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood, it said:

"On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the killing curse.

This house, invisible to muggles has been left

in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters.

and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."

And all round those neatly lettered words, scribbles had been added by the other witches and wizards who had come to see the place where the Boy Who Lived had escaped. Some had merely signed their name in everlasting ink, others had carved their initials into the wood, still others had left a few messages, all similar to "Good Luck, Harry where ever you are." "Long Live Harry Potter!"

Lily and James had tears in their eyes by the time they had finished reading the sign and the scribbles. This was the proof that Harry had lived! Now they only had to find out the date and where Harry was, before they could be reunited with their son. James suggested they go and re-open the Potter Manor before they planned anything. Lily agreed and apparated to Potter Manor in Wales which had been in a lock down ever since James' parents had passed away. James appeared near her before placing his hand on the Potter Crest on the iron gates.

"I, James Charlus, Lord of the Potter Family, request entrance." He stated in a clear voice. He felt a prick on his palm as the wards tested if he was truly who he claimed to be.

A few seconds later, the gates opened and James felt the wards at the back of his mind. Lily and James saw as the Manor came to life as it had been the moment it was put under lock down. James smiled at the sight of his childhood home. The manor and the land surrounding it was beautiful. James remembered they had all types of animals coming in. There was a pop before them and the Potter Family head house-elf Tinker appeared before them.

"Master James, You is finally returned!" The little elf exclaimed hugging his leg.

"Hello Tinker. Been a long time." James said with a small smile.

"Mistress Lily! Welcome." Tinker said excitedly hugging Lily's legs as well.

"Hello Tinker." Lily said with a smile as they made their way to the Living Room.

"Tempus" Lily said waving her wand before gasping out shocked. James looked to see what the problem was, and found "25/06/1995, 4:30 A.M." glowing in front of Lily.

"We have missed nearly fourteen years of Harry's life." Lily said her voice wobbling slightly. James pulled her to him and hugged her, both giving as well as taking comfort. 'Then was our dream true? About Harry fighting Voldemort?' James asked himself, the thought of his son fighting the monster terrifying him.

"Tinker, is it possible for you to get a few Daily Prophets?" James asked making the elf nod excitedly and disappear with a pop.

When Tinker came it was with a stack of newspapers. James and Lily set to work taking the oldest newspaper. It was the 1st of November 1981.

**You-Know-Who Defeated!**

_It is with great joy that I report that the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. The Dark Lord, who has been terrorizing our society for nearly eleven years has been defeated late last night when he went to the Potters to kill them personally. He killed Lily and James Potter and then shot the Killing curse at little Harry Potter who is no more than one year and three months old. To our greatest surprise, the Killing curse had rebounded reducing the Dark Lord to little more than a pile of robes, with Harry Potter only getting a small scar shaped as a Lightning-bolt on his forehead. Thank You Harry Potter! The Boy- Who- Lived. We are in your debt!_

2nd September 1991

**The Boy-Who-Lived at Hogwarts!**

_Nearly ten years have passed since the Dark Lord was defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived. He was hidden in the muggle world by Albus Dumbledore, the chief warlock and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Boy-Who-Lived was spotted in Diagon Alley shopping for his school supplies last month. We have now received information that he has been sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same house his parents had been in._

29th July 1993

**Prisoner Escapes Azkaban!**

A large face of a sunken faced man with long matted hair blinked at Lily and James who were surprised to see their brother in all but blood staring back at them.

_Sirius Black was put in prison on 2nd of November for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who and then killing twelve muggles and his other friend Peter Pettigrew with a single curse. This notorious mass murderer has now escaped the inescapable Azkaban fortress late last night. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic had this to say, "The Ministry is doing all we can to capture Black. We beg the magical community to remain calm as we will most assuredly catch Black and he will then be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss._

James and Lily looked at each other with wide eyes. Sirius had not been their Secret-Keeper. He was not a killer. How come he had killed the muggles? They had to look into it. They could only hope that Sirius was not caught and given the Dementor's Kiss already. They frantically searched for the next paper.

20th June 1994

**Sirius Black escapes from the clutches of the Ministry again!**

_Sirius Black, the notorious mass murderer was caught late last night at Hogwarts when he had captured three third year students, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and his two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were rescued by the Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape. It would seem that Black has confounded the three students into thinking that he was innocent. The three students were vehemently protesting that Black was innocent of the crimes he was accused of, and that they had seen Peter Pettigrew alive. Severus Snape has captured Black and freed the three third year students. Black was to be given the Dementor's Kiss and was locked up securely. Unfortunately, the Azkaban escapee has escaped the Ministry clutches again. The Ministry and the Hogwarts students were unavailable for comment._

James and Lily looked at each other in a mix of emotions. It seemed that Sirius was indeed innocent. There was relief mixed with anger at Severus Snape. Lily seemed to simmer with rage, but calmed down enough to read once James picked up the next paper.

1st November 1994

**Four Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions!**

_The Tri-Wizard Tournament was re-instated this year and is being held at Hogwarts. Last night the Goblet of fire chose the champions and to our extreme surprise, there are not three but four champions. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory, a sixth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and finally the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, a fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. It seems that the Boy-Who-Lived has cheated and entered a tournament which was for students who were seventeen years of age. Let us see how he fares against the tasks designed for the students three years older than him._

James and Lily looked at each other in fear. The Tri-Wizard Tournament had been stopped for a reason. They could not be sure that Harry did not enter himself, but decided to reserve judgment after they knew the entire story. They read the articles regarding the first and second task proudly noting that Harry fared well in both those tasks.

25th June 1995

**Cedric Diggory, Dead!**

_The final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held yesterday evening. The champions had to go into the maze and who ever reached the cup placed in the center of the maze was the winner of the tournament. The champions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were eliminated when they fired red sparks into the air. After a long while the two Hogwarts champions appeared at the edge of the maze with the youngest champion clutching the stiff body of Cedric Diggory. It was discovered that the cup had been a portkey and Mr. Diggory was killed as soon as they had arrived. It is said that Harry Potter claimed that the Dark Lord is back from the dead. The lengths one could go to get attention! Our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has assured us that while the cup being turned into a portkey and the murder of Cedric Diggory was indeed the work of a Dark Wizard, it was not the work of You-Know-Who. The Minister assures us that we could be calm as the Dark Wizard responsible for the tragedy was given the Dementor's Kiss and would not be a threat to the wizarding community again._

_"_ How dare those bastards say that Harry is lying to get attention?" Lily raged. "I am going to kill those idiots, starting with the bumbling fool of a Minister!"

"Lils! Calm down. I want to rip them apart as well. But right now, we need to be there for Harry. We have to contact him and bring him here. He just saw a school-mate being murdered in front of him." James said in a soothing voice though his eyes burned with anger at the Minister and those at the Daily Prophet.

"Tinker!" James called as Lily sagged against James tiredly.

"Is it possible for you to find Harry and tell him what has happened? It seems we have returned from the dead. It is well known that a house-elf bond cannot be duplicated. So there would not be much of a problem in proving that we are indeed James and Lily Potter. We could also prove to him with our Family Rings. But for that, Harry has to be here." James said before writing a brief letter and giving it to Tinker to deliver it to Harry. Tinker nodded his head before popping out.

**Hogwarts Owlery**

Harry James Potter, a fourteen year old wizard sat on the window seat in the owlery with his familiar, Hedwig. He had escaped the infirmary earlier in the morning, after Dumbledore had sent his Godfather away. He could tell that Sirius did not want to leave him alone, but he could not deny Dumbledore because he was an escaped convict and could do nothing much against Dumbledore. Harry did not want to be with his friends right now. He was mourning the death of Cedric Diggory thinking that it would not have happened if Harry himself had not suggested that both of them take the cup together. He was startled out of his thoughts when a pop sounded and an excited house-elf launched itself at him.

"Master Harry! Master Harry! Tinker is finally be's happy to meeting you Master Harry!" The elf exclaimed.

"Er- Hello Tinker." Harry said not knowing what else to say to the excited elf. The only other elf who was so excited to meet had been Dobby.

"Master Harry, I is being the Potter Family head house-elf." Tinker said finally calming down, sending Harry into shock.

"Wh-What? Potter Family house-elf? I-I Bu-But I did not know there were any house-elves for the Potters." Harry stammered.

"That is because we was in a lock down with the manor. When the family manor is locked down, we elves be put to sleep. The Potter Manor is be in Lock Down ever since Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea died. Only todays mornings we's be awoken by the Master." Tinker said.

"Well, how can the manor be activated again if I did not do it?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I is being asked to give yous this letter, Master Harry." Tinker said giving the letter to Harry.

_"Dear Harry,_

_You may not believe me, but I speak the truth when I say that I am James Potter. I know we died on 31st October 1981, but somehow we awoke earlier this morning in the graveyard. The last thing I remember was being terrified that Voldemort had found us. I asked Lily to take you and go, but unfortunately, the snake-faces idiot cast the killing curse at me. I remember having a weird dream of us coming out of some connection between yours and Voldemort's wands but I am not sure if it is true or not. I have sent Tinker to you, because, you will know that a house-elf bond cannot be duplicated. And the house elf can only wear the family crest of the bonded house. I can also make an oath on my magic that I am who I say I am. I would have loved to say this to you directly, but we have just discovered that its been nearly fourteen years since our death and our appearance might cause you some worry as to being tricked. Please believe me my son. If you would agree, your mother and I can be brought to Hogwarts to make our magical oaths._

_Love,_

_Dad (James Potter)"_

Harry just stared at the letter in disbelief before looking at Tinker with some anger.

"What sort of twisted trick is this? Who are you really working for? Who sent you?" Harry snarled at the little elf.

"It is being no trick Master Harry. Only the Lord of the Family is being able to activate the manor after lock down. Master James and Mistress Lily arrived early morning todays. They reads news papers befores contacting you throughs me. I feel my bond with Master James and Mistress Lily, just as I feels my bond with you. Yous be feeling our bond as well now that we's be awake. Yous just have to look into yous magic." Tinker said when Harry continued to look angrily at the elf.

Harry stared at the elf silently for a few minutes waiting to see if it was lying. From his experience with Dobby, elves punished themselves when they lied. So seeing the elf sit there calmly instead of trying to punish itself was what made Harry reach his core. It was something he had been able to do since he was a small child. His core always felt warm and safe, so when he Dursleys locked him in the cupboard, he would always reach out to the warmth not knowing it was his magic. Only after he came to Hogwarts, he knew what the warm feeing was.

Harry found his core easily enough and to his surprise he could feel a few bonds he knew that were not there before. At least not active! H could feel the bond with Tinker more strongly because the elf was beside him.

"Are they truly alive, Tinker?" Harry asked with hope in his voice and eyes moist.

"Yes Master Harry. They is being alive." Tinker said softly.

"But How? Dumbledore once told me no spell could awaken the dead! Then how can the be alive when even Sirius saw their bodies and confirmed their death?" Harry asked confused.

"I is don't knows, Master Harry. Maybes the older portrait masters be's knowing. yous can asks them when yous comes to the Manor." Tinker said.

"I have to still process this, Tinker. How would I be able to contact you again? Should I send Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Nos Master Harry. Yous only haves to feel your bond with me and calls me. I wills come to you." Tinker said.

Harry nodded. "I will call you later then. Please bring them to me when you come. And take care of them." Harry said softly.

"I wills, Master Harry." Tinker said before disappearing with a pop.

Harry was confused. His parents were alive again. He remembered the words in his father's letter, (Wasn't that weird?) about dreaming about Harry fighting in the graveyard. He wandered aimlessly until he came to the portrait of a bowl with fruits. Harry tickled the painting which just giggled and then opened into the Kitchen. He was immediately accosted by a very excited Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby is glad to be seeing you. Does Master Harry Potter Sir need anything to eat?" Dobby asked eyeing Harry with concern.

"No Dobby. I just had a few thing on my mind to be cleared. I had a few doubts regarding the house-elves as well. Who else do I know and trust to answer my questions honestly other than you my friend?" Harry said making Dobby wail loudly at how Harry was great to consider a lowly house-elf as his friend before he calmed down.

"Is it true that when a manor is put in lock down the elves are put to deep sleep?" Harry asked.

"It is, Great Master Harry Potter Sir. It is true. We is put in deep sleep because when the manor is in lock down, there be no work for House-elves. We slowly lose our magic and mind if we's do not have a master and work." Dobby explained quietly.

Harry was deep in thought before he had a horrified thought. "Dobby, would you have lost your magic, if you had not found work here at Hogwarts after I freed you?" Harry asked.

Dobby just smiled sadly before nodding his head. "But I is preferring death to the old master." Harry caught the elf before he could punish himself for stating such a fact.

"You could have come to me and bound yourself, Dobby. I would not have minded giving you pay as well. I could not bear it if you had died Dobby." Harry stated. Dobby just hugged Harry exuberantly.

"Dobby wills be happy to bonds to you, Great Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said.

"Dobby, is it possible for anyone else to control the house-elf bond?" Harry asked.

"No, Master Harry Potter Sir. No one can duplicate our bond. It is being old and pure magic. We's can also only wear the crest of our bonded family. We's cannot duplicate other family crest." Dobby said making Harry nod thoughtfully.

"Dobby, is there a place for me to meet someone without anybody else finding out?" Harry asked.

"The is the Come and Go room Master Harry Potter Sir. I can takes yous there now." Dobby said looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry nodded and got up following Dobby out of the kitchens, before Dobby popped Harry to the seventh floor in front of a tapestry.

Dobby walked up and down three times when a door appeared opposite to the tapestry. Harry entered the room behind Dobby to see a comfortable looking sitting room. Harry told Dobby about Tinker's visit and that was the reason for his questions. Harry asked Dobby if he would stay with him when he met with them as he remembered how Dobby had protected him from Lucius Malfoy when the older man had tried to cast a killing curse at Harry. Dobby just nodded silently vowing to protect his Great Master Harry Potter Sir, if the new people were any threat.

It was late at night when Harry finally convinced himself to call for Tinker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A millions of thanks to those who have reviewed! Your reviews made my day! Thanks to those to alerted and added as favorites as well! Love you all! Please forgive me for any mistakes. I do not have any beta! If any of you would like to beta any of my stories, I would be grateful! Happy reading.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Harry paced the length of the Room of Requirement, which looked like a replica of the Gryffindor common room, nervously waiting for Tinker to come with his parents. He still did not know what to make of the happenings of the day, and was wondering how he was supposed to act with his recently-back-from-the-dead parents. He was also worried that may be this was all a trick, just to get his hopes up just to be disappointed. How was he going to make sure they were who they say they are? Sure, the letter from his supposed dad said that they would be making an oath, but who was to say that they weren't pretenders or even Death Eaters who wanted to capture him? Sure, he could feel the bond with Tinker and Dobby had confirmed what Tinker said was true, but he was still apprehensive! He was relieved Dobby was there with him. Harry was also worried because he did not know much about his parents except for the fact that he looked like his dad with his mothers eyes and that his father was a stag animagus.

There was a pop and Tinker appeared with a black haired man and a red haired woman. The man looked exactly like James Potter and the woman looked like Lily Potter, Harry recognized from his photo album. Both of their eyes were misty as they took in Harry's appearance. Just as they were about to rush to Harry to hug him, they found themselves immobilized.

"You is first giving Master your oath that you is James ands Lily Potter, the parents of the Great Master Harry Potter Sir, before yous coming near him. If yous do not gives your oath, Dobby will protect Great Master Harry Potter Sir from yous!" Dobby said fiercely standing in front of Harry protectively making Harry smile at Dobby slightly before looking back at the other two humans in the room.

Tinker was outraged that an elf dared to immobilize his Master and Mistress but on the other hand admired that the same elf did it to protect his Little Master Harry! He was about to release his Master and Mistress from the immobilizing spell of the other elf, when Dobby just snapped his fingers releasing them, but not moving from his place in front of Harry.

James just nodded smiling slightly at the fact that his son had a very fierce protector. He wondered how Harry had gotten a house elf, but decided to give his oath before he asked his questions. Lily nodded as well looking at Dobby with respect and gratitude in her eyes for the fact that the elf was willing to protect her son.

"I swear on my life and magic that I am indeed Lord James Charlus Potter, husband of Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, Father of Harrison James Potter. So I swear, So mote it be." A flash of light enveloped James before it disappeared and Harry relaxed a little bit at seeing the man still alive. James just flicked his wand saying "Expecto Patronum". A majestic stag stood before Harry who stared at it for a moment. Harry just nodded slightly a little smile forming on his face.

"I swear on my life and magic that I am indeed Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, Wife of Lord James Charlus Potter, Mother of Harrison James Potter. So I swear, So mote it be." Similarly a flash of light enveloped Lily before it disappeared leaving a very much alive Lily Potter. Lily flicked her wand saying "Expecto Patronum" as well. A Doe which was a little smaller in size than the stag appeared and stood next to its mate. Harry beamed before flicking his wand and saying "Expecto Patronum". His stag patronus which he affectionately named Prongs as a tribute to his father appeared and went to the other stag and doe and nuzzled them slightly.

James and Lily looked at Harry's patronus stunned. They had definitely not expected their son to be able to conjure a light mist of patronus let alone a corporeal patronus at the age of fourteen. It was just unheard of. But they also beamed proudly at Harry. They moved forward a little bit before looking at Dobby nervously wondering whether he would stop them.

Dobby just beamed at the two of them and moved from his place in front of Harry. That was all the two older Potters needed, they rushed to Harry and hugged him and Lily kissing him all over his face while James just dropped a kiss on his head. All three of them were crying and laughing. Finally they composed themselves, before sitting on a comfortable looking couch with Harry in between his parents.

"How?" Harry asked still a little overwhelmed.

"We don't know, son. The last thing we remember is Voldemort coming to our house and the flash of green. We also remember a dream when we thought we saw you fighting Voldemort." James said.

"That did happen a couple of days back. I was entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against my will and was forced to compete. At the end of the last task Cedric and I took the cup together and we were portkey-ed to the Graveyard. Voldemort was resurrected and we dueled. Our wands connected and that was when you appeared after Cedric, the old muggle man, and Bertha Jorkins. Wait! If you are alive, then does that mean the others who came out of the wand also came back to life?" Harry asked suddenly.

James and Lily also looked bewildered at the thought.

"Dobby, would you be able to go to the place where Cedric was buried and find out if anything has happened?" Harry asked turning to Dobby. Dobby just nodded and popped away.

"Why were you made to compete in the Tournament? Since you are underage your guardian would have been able to refuse your participation. Why did Sirius not prevent you from competing?" Lily asked.

"Sirius! My guardians are Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Mum. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for betraying you. He escaped last year and we found out that he was framed." Harry said.

"Ah! Yes, i remember reading it in the paper." James said as Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"We specifically mentioned in our will that you were not supposed to go to Petunia and Vernon. We are going to have a word with Dumbledore. He was the one who was supposed to ensure our will was followed." Lily said.

"Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not our secret keeper. Why did he not do anything?" James asked.

From what his parents were telling, Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not the secret keeper. Then why did he tell last year that he himself testified that Sirius was the secret keeper? What was this about his parents' will? And Dumbledore specifically went against their wishes in placing him with the Dursleys? Harry started to get furious at the old man. Dobby popped in with Cedric's body, interrupting his thoughts.

Cedric had regained some of his color and seemed to be breathing. Lily knelt down and checked for the pulse and found it. "Dobby is finding Master Harry's Diggory on top of his tombs unconscious. So Dobby broughts him here, Great Master Harry Potter Sir." Dobby said wondering nervously whether he had done the wrong thing.

Harry just smiled at Dobby reassuringly. "You've done great Dobby." He said making Dobby tear up and rushed to hug Harry's leg all the while telling how great Harry was and that Harry was praising Dobby just for simple tasks. James and Lily just looked amused at Harry trying to console Dobby.

After Harry was able to finally calm Dobby down, he turned to his parents.

"I am not sure where Bertha Jorkins' body is. But I know the old muggle man was murdered in Little Hangleton. If he wakes up, then he would be extremely confused. We have to do something for him." He said making his parents nod their heads thoughtfully but also proud of their son's thoughtful nature.

"We can have him taken to the Potter Manor and kept there unconscious till we return there and then explain everything to him. Then he could do what he wants to do." Lily said making both James and Harry nod at the idea.

James turned to Tinker, who stood in a corner observing the family reunion happily, and asked him to take the muggle who was most probably unconscious somewhere in the Little Hangleton Graveyard and take him to Potter Manor. Harry asked the Room for a way to show Tinker what the muggle looked like. A huge screen appeared and played the scene of the old muggle appearing from Voldemort's wand. Tinker nodded and popped off.

"Tell us about your life Harry." James asked.

"Dad, shall we bring Sirius here? He too did not have much time to get to know about my life since he is on the run. He has been asking me through his letters. I would feel better if I just had to repeat this just once." Harry asked embarrassed and nervous. It felt a little weird but also natural to call them as Mum and Dad. He wanted someone familiar with his parents there as well.

"Sure Harry. That would be great!" James said.

"Dobby, I do not know where Sirius is, but would you be able to find and bring him here?" Harry asked.

"If Dobby is bonded with Great Master Harry Potter Sirs, Dobby is ables to find Harry Potter Sirs dogfather." Dobby said looking hopefully at Harry while James snorted at Dobby calling Sirius as Dogfather.

Harry nodded and Dobby placed his hand on Harry's before he pledged himself to serve Harry and his family faithfully. The bond between them steeled with a flash of light before Dobby bowed to Harry and the Lily and James and popped out.

"How do you know Dobby, and why is he so protective of you?" Lily asked curiously.

"It happened in my second year. I will tell you everything once Sirius is here. Would it be possible for the two of you to stay hidden while I explain to Sirius about the two of you?" Harry asked.

A screen appeared separating the room into two. Cedric's body was on the other side of the screen. James and Lily just nodded and went behind the screen. A few minutes later Dobby popped in with an alert Sirius who had his wand in hand.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed and hugged his godfather.

"Harry! I am really sorry, I had to leave you. Dumbledore would not listen to reason. I wanted to stay here with you." Sirius said hugging Harry tightly before releasing him.

"How are you feeling? Dobby said you needed me. What happened?" he asked.

"I am feeling better. There is an unusual situation here Siri! Tell me, Do you know that when a manor is put under lock down, even the elves are put to sleep?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "I am the Lord of my Family now since both my Father and Brother are dead and I was not actually convicted with a trial. My family manor was in lockdown ever since my mother died since I was in Azkaban. I have only just reactivated it, and the house elf woke up as well." He said.

"Did you also know that no one other than the Lord of the Family would be able to reactivate the Manor and the wards?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded with a confused look wondering where Harry was going with this.

"Well, earlier today an elf named Tinker visited me." Harry said. Sirius gasped as soon as he heard Tinker's name. "He told me that he could not come to me before because the manor was under lock down and that it was re-activated today. But I never even knew there was a Potter Manor, let alone that it was under lock down. So I did not reactivate the manor. When I asked how it was reactivated with me being the only Potter, he gave me a letter. He assured me that no elf could replicate the elves bond with the master. I could feel the bond with Tinker. Dobby also confirmed it. Here is the letter. Read for yourself." Harry said handing over the letter that Tinker had given him earlier.

Sirius read the letter and started to get angry at who ever pulled this stupid prank. But he also remembered Harry telling he was able to feel the bond with Tinker. If that was the case, he did not know how the elf was controlled to such things. He looked up at Harry when he finished reading the letter.

"I told Tinker that I would call him once I thought things through. I went to Dobby and confirmed everything Tinker told me about the house elves and the bonds. Half an hour before, I decided to call Tinker and ask him to bring the two of them to me. And Dobby was with me to protect me in case they were Death Eaters. I knew Dobby would be able to protect me because he threw Lucius Malfoy into a wall when he started to utter the killing curse at me in second year." Harry said when he saw Sirius open his mouth to protest Harry's lack of caution.

"Malfoy tried to kill you?" Sirius shouted.

"We'll get back to that soon." Harry said. " Tinker came with the two of them and they swore on their life and magic that they were Lily and James Potter. Both of them are alive and both performed the Patronus charm. Dad's is a stag like Prongs and Mum's is a Doe."

"How-? Where-?" Sirius asked unable to utter a coherent sentence.

Harry wished for the screen to disappear and then pointed at the two of them. Sirius froze. They looked exactly like the day they died and he held their bodies in his arm and cried. Sirius slowly moved towards them and touched James first and then Lily. Both were still there looking at him with watery eyes and beaming smiles.

"If you are truly James Potter, change into Prongs." Sirius whispered.

James just nodded understanding Sirius's caution and changed into his animagus form. He butted his head against Sirius's hand before changing back.

"If you are truly Lily Potter, then tell me who actually chose me to be Harry's Godfather and what happened when Harry was born?" Sirius asked.

"I was the one who decided you were going to be Harry's godfather. True, James wished it, but he was doubtful I would approve. When I told him, he jumped for joy. As for what happened when Harry was born, you were the only other marauder present. Remus had to go on a mission for the order and Pettigrew said his mother was sick and he had to go look after her. The minute you had took Harry and looked into his eyes, you pledged you life in protecting him and making him happy. When I told you that you were his Godfather, you whispered to James to take Harry from you and as soon as you felt Harry was safe enough, you fainted and fell down." Lily said ending in laughter. "You made us promise that it was an incident that was never to be spoken about again to anyone else."

James and Harry were doubled over with laughter while Sirius just hugged Lily tightly repeating "You are here! You are truly here!". James and Harry calmed down and hugged Sirius and Lily in a group hug as well.

Once they calmed down, James and Lily told how they woke up in the graveyard and the events following it.

"Cedric is also alive, Siri." Harry said motioning to the unconscious boy. "We think Bertha might also be alive, but I do not know where she is. As for the muggle man, Tinker has gone to take him to the Potter Manor." He said.

"Tinker has made him comfortable at the Manor, Master James." Tinker said as he popped in.

"Hello Tinker, How are you?" Sirius asked.

"Master Sirius!" Tinker exclaimed before jumping and hugging Sirius's legs who just patted his head affectionately.

"Now Harry, Tell us about your life. We want to know everything. How did my sister treat you?" Lily asked.

"Er-" Harry said hesitating to go into his home life. He wished he did not have to talk about it. The Room taking Harry's wishes into account just produced a screen and dimmed the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There is one thing I wanted to clarify. Some might ask why Remus was not included. Harry only called Sirius because he did not know much about his parents and Sirius being there would help some of the awkwardness. Harry is also comfortable with Sirius because they kept in touch with each other through letters and Sirius lived in the cave for nearly six months. Remus on the other hand never contacted Harry before his third year. Even in his third year, Remus mainly acted as a teacher. Even after that he never wrote a letter to Harry during his fourth year, proven by the fact that Harry was surprised to see Remus in Privet Drive at the beginning of fifth book and Harry called him "Professor Lupin". If Remus had written to Harry, he would have asked Harry not to call him professor! Although this fic will not have Remus Bashing, he will indeed be questioned by James and Lily!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, favoriting and following… I am sorry in advance for any mistakes I make. Anyone willing to be my beta, please PM me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 3**

**(I am not going to make this a watching the movie fic or RTB fic. Just know that they have just finished watching the events on the projector. It is based on the book. I don’t really like the changes made in the movie, although there was not much difference in the first four and that is all they are going to know. )**

The four of them had just finished watching the events that happened in Harry’s life till that moment and James, Lily and Sirius were extremely angry with a few people. They wanted to march out right then and give them the deserved tongue-lashing, but Harry convinced them to wait for a little longer.

Harry had asked Dobby to pop him to the Diggorys’ home where Harry proceeded to tell the older couple all that had happened since that morning. When they refused to believe him, he gave them his memory and then had Dobby take them back to the Room of Requirement. They had sat with Cedric until he woke up. The reunion was sweet with a lot of tears and hugs. The Diggorys thanked Harry before they went home.

It was nearly noon and Dumbledore had sent Sirius a message through Fawkes that there was to be an Order of the Phoenix meeting at the Headmaster’s office at one p.m. Harry had asked Dobby to bring Ron and Hermione so that he could explain to them before they crashed the Order meeting. Once Harry had explained to his friends and introduced them to his parents, Hermione started berating Harry about not being careful and informing Dumbledore about it and about having house elves and bonding to Dobby.

“Ms. Granger, what do you know about house-elves?” James asked the young witch.

“The wizarding world uses them as slaves. They are beings with feelings as well. They should be free. They need to have sick leaves and salaries and such….” Hermione opened her mouth to continue ranting but stopped when James held up his hand.

“I admire your passion about this Ms. Granger, but you are going about this the wrong way. Have you actually talked to the elves about why they are bound to a family and why Winky was so distraught over being sacked rather than force your opinion on them?” James asked.

“I do not force my opinion on them. They don’t know what they want. They think they want to be slaves for their whole life. That is why I was trying to tell them that they had to be free.” Hermione said outraged.

“You are wrong, Ms. Granger. You would have realized that if you had actually talked to the elves. Did you know that an elf and a master bond is almost similar to a familiar bond? The only difference is that the house elves cannot live for long once they are freed. The bond actually benefits both the master and the elf. The elf never falls sick because the master’s magic protects them. They feel happy working because to them that is a method of repaying the masters for keeping them healthy and alive. We would pay money to the Healers when we are treated for any sickness. They enjoy working because that is what they are made for. You make Dobby as an example, but did you know why Dobby was happy to be free from Lucius Malfoy? It was because for Dobby, dying was a better option than being bonded to an abusive master. There are a few Dark families who abuse the elves, but not all the families who have elves abuse them. The elves at Hogwarts pushed you out of the kitchen because they thought you were trying to get them killed by freeing them.” James said making Hermione go pale.

“I understand how you might feel, Ms. Granger, because I am also a muggleborn. But this is not the muggle world. This is the Wizarding World. The traditions, the customs, everything is different here. If you go to a different country, you follow their customs, you don’t try to change them. The Wizarding World is similar to another country. You have to adapt. You have to research why something is as it is, before you try to change it.” Lily said making the younger witch nod as she understood the point the Potters were trying to make.

“There is something else we need to talk to you about. We thank you from the bottom of our heart for staying by Harry’s side for the past four years, but remember you are his friend. Not a supervisor. When Harry told the happenings of the past day, you berated him about going to Dobby instead of Dumbledore. True, we might have been imposters, but Harry did not come alone. Did you know that Lucius Malfoy had tried to cast the killing curse at Harry and it was Dobby who protected Harry? Dobby showed Harry that he was willing to protect Harry even before he was free despite the harm he himself might come to, although his methods were not orthodox. But Dumbledore only ever came after the danger was over. If you were in such a situation, could you tell me who you would actually ask to protect you?” Lily asked, although her words were somewhat harsh, her voice was gentle.

“Dobby.” Hermione said hesitatingly after thinking it over.

“You have to trust Harry to make his own decisions. He is not a child, especially after the past few days, no matter how much we wish it was otherwise.” James said as Hermione nodded and muttered an apology to Harry.

“Mr. Weasley, we would like to thank you for being there for Harry as well.” James said turning to a silent Ron.

“Please call me Ron. Your welcome but I wasn’t always sticking by Harry, especially earlier this year.” Ron said his ears burning red.

“Nonsense. You came back to him. You bravely told Sirius that he had to kill you before he got to Harry when you thought he was a mass murderer. That loyalty is something that is hard to come by. All friends have fights. Harry forgave you. Nothing more to it.” Lily said with a gentle smile while Ron nodded while his face was still flushed.

“Shall we go crash the Order meeting?” Sirius asked enthusiastically making James and Lily smirk while the teen-agers looked at the adults uncertainly.

The adults cast the disillusionment charm on themselves so that the other students would not see them, and made their way to Dumbledore’s office.

Harry gave the password “ice mice” to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster’s office and went up the stairs. He knocked the door and waited to be called in. When he heard the headmaster call “come in” he entered with the others and closed the door when he saw many people some he knew and some he did not know present. Sirius dropped the disillusionment charm.

Professor Moody immediately pointed his wand to the invisible adults behind Harry.

“Mad-Eye, they are who they say they are. I’ve checked, so you can put your wand down. Albus, there are some people I would like to re-introduce you to. But before that, I think Harry has a story to tell.” Sirius said.

Harry looked a little nervous but took a deep breath when he felt his mother’s hand on his shoulder silently supporting him.

“Does everyone here know about the Ancient Families and the fact that when the Manor of the Family is put under lockdown, it can only be reopened by the Lord of the Family? And that the House-elves bound to that Family are put to sleep? Or that a house-elf bond cannot be duplicated?” Harry asked. He saw Dumbledore pale slightly when he mentioned the Ancient Families, but most of them nodded as they were purebloods.

“I did not know any of this until yesterday morning. I was in the owlery when a house-elf popped in and told me that he was Tinker and that he was the Potter Family house-elf. He also told me about the Manor being under lock down and that a house-elf bond could not be replicated. I did indeed find a bond connecting Tinker and me. He gave me a letter and the people who wrote the letter mentioned that they would like to meet me and that they would give their oath that they are who they say they are. I was initially angry that someone would play such a cruel trick, but then I went down to the kitchens to find Dobby. He confirmed the facts that Tinker told were indeed true. So last night I made my mind up to meet the people but to have Dobby with me for protection.” Harry said.

“Harry, that was very irresponsible. You should have come to me as soon as you received the letter, not Dobby.” Dumbledore said frowning slightly.

Many of them present snorted at the thought of a house-elf protecting a wizard, a few even voiced it.

“Well, I knew Dobby would never lie to me Professor. I also knew he would protect me if needed. Many of you are skeptical. Well, guess what? Dobby threw Lucius Malfoy, his previous master into a wall when the man was about to cast the Killing Curse at me at the end of my second year. So yes, I know and trust Dobby to protect me!” Harry said angrily making the sceptics squirm.

“As I was telling, I agreed to meet them and had Dobby there with me. He immobilized them as soon as they arrived and had them swear an oath about their identity as well as not to harm me. They did and since the oath was on magic and life, they were alive and produced their patronus to show they still had magic. I had Sirius brought in and he confirmed after he asked a few questions himself.” Harry said.

“Who are they, Harry?” Remus asked curiously.

“That would be us.” James and Lily said dropping the disillusionment charms.

There was a stunned silence for a moment before everyone erupted in shouts about imposters. Sirius let out a bang from his wand making all of them fall silent.

“As we have already mentioned, they swore an oath that they are indeed James and Lily Potter. Besides, no one other than the Lord of the house will be able to wear the Lord’s ring. So no, they are not imposters. We do not know what happened, but Cedric Diggory is alive as well. He is with his parents. The muggle caretaker that Harry saw come out of Voldemort’s wand is also alive and is in Potter Manor currently.” Sirius said.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus stood up and approached them and pulled Lily and James into a hug, tears running down his cheek. That broke everyone from their shock and everyone was trying to get to Lily and James. Dumbledore, Harry saw had gone pale.

 

**A/N: So how was it? Like it? No? Most probably, the next chapter would be the last. Review please !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting & following the story! I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter: 4**

The newly arrived group sat down once Dumbledore conjured a few chairs for them. Those who were close to James and Lily before their death beamed at the two of them. James took a deep breath before turning to Dumbledore. The group had decided to let James be the spokes-person as Lily and Sirius were sure that they would lose their tempers faster than James.

“We have a lot of questions that has to be answered in regards to the treatment of my son, Dumbledore” James said.

“I wonder what tales your son has been telling you. You have no right to question the headmaster, Potter. Your son is as arrogant as you.” Snape sneered from his seat although he had not taken his eyes off Lily ever since she revealed herself. 

“Oh, shut up, Snape! Our son has not been telling tales! If you want to know, there is a room called the Room of Requirement. As the name suggests, the room provides what the person requires. We wanted to see Harry’s life and so we got to see his memories on a projector. We’ll get back to you after James finishes with Dumbledore!” Lily snapped at her ex-friend.

“You knew perfectly well that we specifically stated that Harry was never to be left with the Dursleys. So why the hell did you leave him there? Not only did you leave him in the one place we forbid, you did not even think to check up on him. You had the nerve to leave him on their door step just because you knew very well they would have declined to accept Harry into their house if you had woken them. Did you know that his bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years he lived there? Did you know that he was starved and abused? Did you know that they actually told him we died in a car crash?” James asked trying to keep his temper under control.

All those present gasped as James mentioned Harry’s living condition but Dumbledore just hung his head and nodded.

“I did know that they would not treat him very well, but that was for his own protection. Lily died to save Harry, so her protection is strengthened if he lived with Petunia. No harm came to him. Besides, Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban, so he could not take care of Harry.” The headmaster said in his grandfatherly tone.

“That is bull shit! You knew Sirius was not our actual secret keeper. You were the one who performed the Fidelius charm after all! So why did you give evidence that Sirius was our secret keeper? Why did you not demand a trial for Sirius when you gave Bellatrix Lestrange and her cohorts a trial? After all, is that not why you immediately believed Sirius when he told you his tale last year? There was no Peter Pettigrew as a witness and Remus was in his warewolf form, so he could certainly not vouch for Sirius’s innocence. Neither did you administer Veritaserum which could have cleared him immediately. Not only that, you asked Hagrid to bring Harry to the Dursleys before Sirius was even arrested. So again, I am asking you, why did you leave Harry at the Dursleys despite knowing they would not treat him well by your own admission?” James asked glaring at the old man.

Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and a few others gasped at James’s language and looked at him disapprovingly, but he did not notice any of it, his attention solely on Dumbledore.

“As I already told you, I left him there because of the Blood wards.” Albus said, sweating a little. He was surprised that he was not already on fire from the glare he was receiving from Lily, James and Sirius. Some of the order members were also looking at him with a little bit of shock that he knowingly left a one year old child in an abusive environment.

“Then why did you not check up on Harry regularly? They would not have loved Harry, but at least they would not have withheld food and treated him properly if they knew they were being watched. They did give Harry the second bedroom after his Hogwarts letter was addressed to ‘the Cupboard Under the Stairs.’” Lily cut him off.

“I had Arabella Figg watch him. She never reported anything out of ordinary.” Dumbledore said defensively.

“Mrs. Figg is a witch?” Harry asked incredulously.

“She is a squib.” Dumbledore said.

“She only baby sat Harry when the Dursleys go out. As if they are going to announce that Harry was being abused. You could have let the Dursleys know that they were being watched. You could have gone for some surprise visits to make sure they were treating him well. Or you could have actually kept him truly safe by leaving him with some couple who did not have children to look after and put them under a Fidelius with yourself as the secret keeper.” James said.

Dumbledore had no reply for that.

“Alright, let’s move on to the next one, shall we? We love Hagrid, he is our friend, but shouldn’t Harry have been re-introduced to the wizarding world by some person actually qualified to inform him about his Heritage? Who the hell is his magical guardian if Sirius was in Azkaban?” Lily asked.

“That was me.” Albus said wincing.

“Then why did you never teach his duties as an Heir to the Ancient and Noble House? Why have you not taught him our culture and etiquette? You have too many titles that make you very busy, and you know that. **So why the hell did you not appoint someone to tutor Harry on the things he needed to know?** ” James asked his temper no longer under control.

“I did not want to burden him with all those duties when he had just entered the Wizarding world. He had to first get used to his celebrity status, after all.” Dumbledore said yelping when a stinging curse from Lily hit him. James too had cursed the headmaster a few seconds after Lily.

“And whose fault is that? You bl---- Ugh! You really think that excuse is acceptable? Harry has been in the wizarding world for four years now and you still have not taught him a thing about his Heritage! All other Heirs shoulder their responsibility at the age eleven. True, Harry would have been overwhelmed, but at least he would have been prepared for any type of situation that requires it. You needn’t have even started immediately. You could have started his tutoring after a month or two in the Wizarding World.” James said frustrated. Harry just took James’s hand and squeezed it slightly and smiled at his father.

“And then, in his first year, you bloody hid the damn Sorcerer’s stone in a school full of children knowing full well that Voldemort is after it. You hide it with a few traps that three first years are able to get past it! You keep a fucking Cerebrus in the school locked behind just a bloody first year spell. Why did you not lock the door with something the students could not have easily opened? Why not put a trigger ward so than you and the staff were notified immediately when someone crossed it? Why could you not have drawn an age line specifying the age limit to be a hundred bloody years so that only you could have entered? Even Voldemort is not hundred years old!”

“You only give a warning not to go to the corridor on the pain of death. Have you actually gone insane in your old age? A quarter of the school population which is full of teen-agers is Gryffindor who want to prove that they are brave. What better way than to prove that you are not afraid? I know my friends and I would have immediately gone to check it out! This castle has moving staircases. What if some student was stranded in that corridor and were caught? That is how Harry and his friends found the Cerebrus, by the way. And why in the bloody hell did you not return immediately once you found out the letter was a fake used to draw you out? You leave in the afternoon and you return late at night when you knew very well that the stone was in danger? **And how in the deepest pit of hell did you not figure out Quirrell was being possessed by Voldemort?** ” James shouted the last past with frustration.

This revelation caused an uproar with Molly being the loudest demanding answers. It took nearly fifteen minutes for everyone to calm down.

“And finally, how insane are you to actually approve the use of time-turner by a thirteen year old girl? No matter how brilliant, did you ever think how she would cope with so many subjects? Professor McGonagall, why did you not check Hermione’s health frequently and see whether she was getting enough sleep or if she was over worked?” Lily asked still incredulous over the fact that they had allowed a teen age girl to use a restricted item without supervision. The transfiguration professor had the grace to look ashamed at the rebuke from her former student.

“You, old man, again put my son in danger when you let him confront Lucius Malfoy at the end of his second year. Thank Merlin, Dobby was there and was devoted to Harry. You knew what sort of a man Malfoy was, and you knew what his reaction to Harry would be and still you did not supervise that meeting nor did you tell Harry to be careful. And then in their third year, you actually encouraged Hermione and Harry to use a time-turner to rescue a hippogriff and a prisoner. Did it ever occur to you that Remus would be roaming in the forest as a warewolf without the wolfsbane potion? Or what if the bloody ministry officials found Harry and Hermione rescue Buckbeak?” Lily questioned turning to Dumbledore once again.

“And lastly, we come to this year! If you are Harry’s magical guardian, then why did you not prevent him from competing in the Tournament? I know for a fact that a minor can only compete with the approval of his parents or magical guardian. So why did you not refuse to let Harry compete? And how come you were fooled by a death eater into thinking he was your close friend?” James asked.

Once again Dumbledore was silent and cursed the older Potters for asking so many damning questions. He wondered how much damage-control he would have to do.

“If your son is arrogant enough to compete in the tournament Potter, there is nothing the Headmaster could do.” Snape sneered.

“Oh, nobody asked for your opinion you bloody Death Eater!” James snapped.

“I wonder how you employed a Death Eater in a school full of children, Headmaster!” Lily said glaring at her ex-friend who looked as though she had slapped him.

“I trust Severus, Lily. I would like to ask you to trust my judgment on this.” Dumbledore said.

“Your Judgment? Really? After all you have done or neglected to do in our son’s case? You still expect us to trust you? You really are barmy!” James said incredulously making Harry and Ron snigger quietly.

“He has done nothing but abuse my son verbally and you expect me to just accept that? Did you know that if this was a muggle school, Snape would have been fired after Harry’s first Potions class? Did you know Professor, he called Neville an idiot and berated him for melting his cauldron when the boy was injured before he was sent to the Hospital Wing and he took points off from Harry when Harry was not Neville’s partner. The b—“ James gasped when his wife was about to curse and took her hand in his trying to calm her down. He knew Lily was hurt that Snape treated Harry so badly.

“That man has been abusing point system so much that he has made it into a joke! Where is the professional behavior when he allows the Malfoy boy to bully other students? Last year the Malfoy boy was injured and Ron and Harry were made to prepare his ingredients. Why should they be made to do that interrupting their own classwork when Snape could have made the boy to sit the class out and do the Potion when his arm was better? Where is the so-called professionalism when he reads out magazine articles about Harry during the class?” Lily asked Dumbledore and Minerva.

“You said James was a bully, then what the hell are you now, you bloody hypocrite? You seemed to have left most of the story out when you told me about the Marauders bullying you. You made it out that you were completely an innocent! But would an innocent boy curse muggleborns with his gang of friends? The Marauders took their revenge when you and your group of death eaters cornered muggleborn students and cursed them. The marauders never told me any of this. It was the other Gryffindor students who told me after the incident in our third year. You fought back against James, but you are now bullying students who cannot fight back against you!” Lily shouted at Snape who was looking quite pale.

“You say my son is arrogant, but you seemed to have made your opinion before you even laid eyes on him! If the past four years are to go by, then we think it would be best if we withdrew Harry from Hogwarts.” James said before turning away to comfort his wife while the teachers gasped out in shock.

“James, please don’t make any hasty decisions. Harry would be perfectly safe here.” Dumbledore said making Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius to gape at the headmaster incredulously.

“All other students were perfectly fine, Potter. Your son and his sidekicks are the only ones to break the rules which is what puts them in dangerous situation.” Snape said.

Within a blink of an eye, Lily hexed her ex-friend. “ **Breaking the rules does not normally lead to life threatening situations in a school, Snape**.” Lily snarled.

“When did the punishment for being caught out after curfew was a loss of fifty points each with a detention in the forbidden forest at night instead of a loss of twenty points each for the first time Professor?” James asked Minerva pulling Lily into his arms.

“Did you know that the entire school turned against Harry and Hermione for that? Why did you never ask Harry, Ron and Hermione why they thought the Stone was in danger instead of dismissing them out of hand? You doing so made them lose any confidence they had that the teachers would help at all and that is what made them go after the Stone in the first place.” James said.

“I am truly sorry for that children. I realized that only later. I do promise to listen to any problems you have in the future.” The transfiguration professor said, shame faced.

“That’s okay, Professor.” The trio said.

“We are going to the Ministry now, so we would like to take Harry with us. We are going to present ourselves to the Wizengamot.” James said standing up.

“James, I would like to advise you against that course of action. It would be better---“ Dumbledore was cut off when James glared at him.

“It would be better for us to be in hiding? Why? The Minister is not believing Voldemort is back, so why should we not persuade him to acknowledge the truth before it is too late? Besides, as I told you earlier, our trust in you has been broken. Unless you earn our trust, we are not going to listen to you regarding our personal lives. In the fight against the Dark? Yes we would trust you. But deciding how we live? No! Besides, we are not the only ones to have come back to life, Cedric has as well and the boy has a right to live freely. The Diggorys have already agreed to our course of action and have indeed summoned the Wizengamot already.” James said.

With that the Potters and their friends made their way out of the Headmaster’s office.

“I am so happy to have you back Lily, Prongs.” Remus said breaking the silence.

“Why did you never visit Harry, Remus?” Lily asked while James stood stiffly.

“I was a werewolf. Dumbledore told me that he was safe and happy so I did not know whether he would have wanted to see me.” Remus said softly.

“Why then did you not tell Harry last year that you were my best friend immediately? Why did you never write Harry this year after you knew for a fact that he never cared that you are a warewolf?” James asked.

Remus had no answer to that but just muttered a small ‘sorry’.

“It’s okay, Professor, but it would have been good to know a few stories about my parents.” Harry said with a small shrug.

It took a few hours at the Wizengamot for James, Lily and Cedric to be proved alive and well and Sirius freed with a bounty on Pettigrew’s head. A vote of no-confidence was called for the Minister Fudge and he was elected out making Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE to be named the interim Minister. Amelia heard Harry’s tale about Voldemort’s return and the Death Eaters that were present in the Wizengamot were immediately arrested while the others were to be immediately arrested when seen. She had immediately called a press conference to let them know about the return of Voldemort as well as James, Lily and Cedric. James and Lily took Harry, Sirius and Remus to the Potter Manor to not only have a good summer as a family but to train for Voldemort as well.

 

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Review Please!**


	5. Adopted!

Hey everyone!

This story has been adopted by Shadow Leaf Nin. the new story is named "James and Lily Potter return from the dead"

The link is in Fanfiction.net... unable to post the full link. s/10816926/1/James-and-Lily-Potter-Return-from-the-Dead 

if you are unable to see the link, the story id is 10816926

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Many may have doubts as to why Harry did not confide in Dumbledore or even Ron and Hermione. Well, as Tinker had explained to him and he found the bond with the Potter family house-elves, his main concern was whether the facts about the house elf bond was true. And who better to answer that than a house-elf? As for Ron and Hermione, well, Hermione's stance about House elves was well known as well as her love for authority. Ron, although a good man, would not understand properly.


End file.
